Afterward: The Game
by blackangus
Summary: An afterward to "The Game" (Season 2, Episode 10). Peter Gunn has had a rough day with insurance agents and diamond thieves and has the birthday blues to boot. But maybe his day can have a happy ending after all.


**Not my characters, just my story. I only wish I owned Pete. The story is best read if you've seen the series and know the characters. If you haven't seen it lately, watch, enjoy.** _Words from the song Angelique-O sung by Harry Belafonte, written by William Attaway and Irving Burgie._ **  
**

It had been a long day for Peter Gunn. A long _few_ days actually. He was tired to the bone, sticky and perspiring from an uncommonly warm and humid day stuck in a hot suit. After spending most of the day cleaning up the case involving Nickerman and the 'hankies' and the diamond thieves all he wanted to do was flop down on the sofa and sleep, hopefully waking just in time to go pick Edie up from _Mother's_ after work. Maybe he'd take a couple aspirin for the headache he still had as a reminder of his beating the previous day. Some birthday.

Opening his apartment door, his hand stopped in the act of reaching for the light switch, his fingers hovering over the dimmer dial. The living room was already half lit by a very small blaze crackling in the fireplace, odd considering the warmth of the day but adding a friendly glow to the room, and the flames of several candles danced near the balcony doors. He paused thoughtfully, the corners of his mouth curving up in a curious smile, then stepped fully inside the apartment and quietly closed the door. Taking a few steps forward he peered around the corner and saw a sliver of light coming from the kitchen. Shoving his keys into his pocket, he took the step down from the small foyer and casually made his way to the kitchen, softly opening the half-closed door. His eyes widened.

Edie Hart turned her head to smile at him before going back to her ministrations with what looked to be some form of takeout food if the containers were any sort of clue. It wasn't the food that held him mesmerized though. It was what she was wearing. A green and yellow and blue and white pastel sarong-like wraparound dress that looked to be made of the softest material imaginable, strapless and coming down to mid-calf. The material was bunched up around her breasts and gave her figure a very exotic look. He couldn't help but take a few steps forward and run his fingers along the back of the dress near her waist. It was just as soft as he imagined. She wore some type of necklace that appeared to be made of bamboo or something related and earrings to match. The flat, backless sandals on her feet seemed to be made of something similar. Her blond hair was silky as if it had just dried from a washing, falling across her shoulders, and a pale red flower was nestled just above one ear.

"You like?" Edie threw him a mischievous smile over her shoulder as she divided food between two plates.

"I like." Pete settled his hands at her hips and placed a kiss in that spot between her neck and shoulder that always seemed to draw his attention.

"It's supposed to be a native Polynesian dress but never having been to Polynesia I can't vouch for that." The food smelled heavenly to Pete. He hadn't realized he was so hungry. He reached out for a tidbit of something, he wasn't sure what it was, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Where'd you get it?"

"The food?"

"The dress, silly."

"At a native Polynesian-

"-dress shop." Pete finished for her. He should have known better than to ask.

"The food comes from that new Indonesian place on Third Street that you always say you want to go to but can never find the time." Edie pulled some glasses from a side cabinet. "Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go freshen up."

He hated to drag himself away from her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He glanced at his wristwatch. "Aren't you supposed to be singing right about now?"

"I took the night off." She poured ginger ale into two glasses. "I decided you needed me more than Mother did." Edie frowned over her shoulder at him. "She seemed to agree."

"Hmm..." He made a noncommittal sound, patted her hip and turned to go clean up.

"Oh," Edie's soft voice stopped him, "supper will be out on the lanai."

"The lanai?" He stopped and turned back to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"Mmmhmm. That's Hawaiian for patio or porch." She smiled a big smile that turned his heart over.

"Lanai. Right." He smiled back. "I'll meet you there."

When Pete finally stepped out onto the balcony he found that the small metal patio table had been pulled off to one side and a low coffee table from the living room had taken its place. Pillows had been scattered around to sit on and a small potted palm plant served as a centerpiece on the table. Edie had already made herself comfortable on one of the pillows, legs tucked under her, their meals and drinks ready and waiting. He was glad to see that she'd removed her sandals because he had shed his own shoes along with his suit jacket and tie, and had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Music played in the background, streaming softly from the living room. Pete tilted his head and listened closely.

 _Angelique-O, Angelique-O_

 _... ... ... ... ...  
_

 _Mama's got to take you back, teach you all the things you lack,_

 _When she sends you back to me, we live together in harmony..._

"Belafonte?" The Caribbean rhythm was very catching.

"It was the best I could do on short notice." Edie smiled and admired his casual look.

Instead of seating himself across the table Pete sat down next to her and reached across to gather up his plate and glass. He groaned as he crossed his legs Indian fashion but managed to find a comfortable way to sit.

"Looks good."

He picked up his fork and took a bite of food and chewed slowly, the exotic taste of the seasoning filling his mouth. As he swallowed he nodded his approval. He took another bite and glanced at Edie. She hadn't started eating but was giving him a look of half amusement, half concern. Pete finished his bite of food and slowly lay down his fork before shifting a little so he could look at her fully while talking.

"When I said those things the other day, about tropical islands and hammocks and native women with fans...I was just tired and feeling sorry for myself." He lifted his hand and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, chewing at his bottom lip as he sighed. "I'd choose you over the restless natives every time."

"I know," Edie nodded. "I just hated seeing you feeling so down."

"Just birthday blues, like you said."

"You thought nobody cared," Edie surmised, looking at him almost accusingly from beneath raised eyebrows, "and that couldn't be further from the truth."

"I knew _you_ cared. That should have been enough."

He turned back to his food as Edie smiled and picked up her fork and started to dig in. They chatted about everything and nothing throughout the meal, hands touching occasionally and the secret little smiles of lovers exchanged from time to time. Edie got up once to refill their glasses and turn the LP over on the record player. As they were finishing supper the wind picked up and a chill began to replace the warmth of earlier. Edie gave him a smiling look and told him that's why the fireplace had been lit, in case he was wondering. He replied that he had wondered and that while he hadn't needed the fire's warmth on the outside, walking into the apartment and seeing it had warmed him on the inside. She smiled again at that.

"Why don't you get this stuff back inside," Edie suggested, getting to her knees and gathering the dishes and silverware, "while I get us some coffee."

When she came back into the living room a few minutes later the table was back in place, the pillows were scattered as if they'd just been tossed back into the room, the balcony doors were closed against the chill and the candles had been extinguished. She sat down next to Pete on the sofa and handed him a coffee. He took a sip and raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"This is good, too. What's in it?"

"Kahlua and cream. I thought you might like it."

"I do."

Pete settled back, stretching his arm along the back of the sofa then down around Edie's shoulders, pulling her comfortably closer. They sat in silence for a while, watching the fire and enjoying the crackle of the flames. He had a hard time keeping his eyes from straying to her bare shoulders and the dip at the bodice of her dress. Edie warmed their coffees once. Finishing hers first, she set her empty cup on the coffee table then leaned back into his embrace. She gave him a sideways glance and reached out to touch his thigh as he took longer, evidently enjoying his drink.

"If you ever get finished with that I'll let you unwrap your present." She smiled demurely as he lifted his gaze from where she'd placed her hand.

"You mean I get a present, too?" His eyes smiled into hers.

"Mmmhmm."

Pete finished his coffee in one gulp. He placed his empty cup next to hers then rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Where is it?" His lips now matched the smile in his eyes, his gaze bold as it slid over her face and the bare skin of her shoulders and legs. "What is it?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise."

Edie rose from the sofa and held out her hand. Taking it in his own he got up and followed closely behind her as she led him across the room then slowly up the stairs. She glanced back at him several times, a saucy smile on her face, her hand holding tightly to his. Once up the stairs she led him into the bedroom. The bedclothes had been turned down, the sheets a crisp white against the brown quilted blanket. Inside the room she turned to face him, her fingers going to the buttons on his shirt and slowly starting to undo them. She smiled as his hands went to her shoulders and his lips came down in a kiss that started gently but quickly became heated. Pete lifted his head as she came to the last button then pulled the shirt from his pants. He quickly shrugged it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

"I thought you said I'd get to unwrap my present," he huffed.

"All in good time." Edie smiled at his impatience as she helped him pull his undershirt over his head, smiling as it mussed his hair. His pants and socks came off next, leaving him standing in his boxers. She looked down. It was quite obvious he was more than ready for whatever she had in mind. She swallowed and lifted her eyes to find him watching her tenderly.

"My turn?"

At her almost shy nod he reached out and gently lifted the necklace from around her neck and then removed the dangly earrings. He brushed his fingers through her hair and considered removing the flower but decided to leave it. She watched his face the entire time. He then undid the one button and one tie that held the wraparound dress together and let it fall open and drop to the floor. He had guessed she wasn't wearing anything underneath and his guess turned out to be right. Pete looked up to find her watching him intently.

"That's quite a present," Pete said.

"There's more," she smiled.

"You don't say."

He met her halfway as she leaned up to kiss him. One kiss led to another and then another before they fell into the bed together. And then his boxers were on the floor with the rest of their clothes and he was inside her and wrapped around her and moving with her and over her and they both came apart quickly before falling slowly back to earth. He was heavy against her, pushing her into the softness of the mattress, his breath hot against her neck and there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be. After a while he rolled to his side and gathered her in his arms, his lips soft against her forehead and her ear and her nose and then her mouth.

"Next year just forget about the party," Pete finally managed, alluding to the surprise gathering of his friends that had come to a screeching halt when he fell face first into his cake. "I'd much rather have this anytime."

Edie smiled sleepily against his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Pete."


End file.
